Sweet Black Angel
by Renata Larzelere
Summary: A godlike demon, an innocent boy, a tainted body. A forbidden friendship, a savaged contract. A lost relationship. SebaCiel; Slight OOC. YAOI. Enjoy


**Sweet Black Angel**

The boy lifted his eye patch and commanded his tall butler, who was dressed in all black except for pure white gloves, "Kill them all."

Underneath the butler's left glove was a contract identical to the one now that glowed in the boy's right eye. The butler bowed and replied, "Yes, my lord."

He unsheathed several silver knives from under his long jacket and then placed one between each finger. He then proceeded to fling the knives at the multiple attackers, who quickly approached his beloved master's position.

With the last man dead, the boy chuckled and smirked, "Looks like you were enjoying that too much, Sebastian."

The butler shook his head and took out his pocket watch. Without turning around he said, "That was a quick kill Bocchan, barely even five minutes."

The boy snorted and commanded to his butler, "Bring me home and bathe me. I feel dirty."

The butler fell silently onto one knee and bowed "Yes, my lord".

**.:~:.**

The boy looked out the carriage window, not admiring the scenery that flashed by, but thinking about his haughty and handsome butler who sat only a few feet away. He was willing to do whatever he wanted, for the price of the boy's own soul. He didn't care, as long as he, Ciel Phantomhive, got his revenge on those who disgraced his family name all those years ago.

Ciel quickly shot a glance at his butler, only to realize that he wasn't looking in his direction. He was free to roam his eyes as he admired his perfectly sculpted body, his tight butler uniform leaving nothing to the imagination. Not one thing out of place, no sign that he even killed a group of men only a few hours before. The boy sighed and forced his eyes up to admire the butler's face. His eyes slowly rose over each feature, starting with his chin, going past his perfect mouth, his straight nose, and into his scarlet eyes; eyes that were now staring straight at him.

"Is something wrong, bocchan? Is there something on my face or my mouth?" The butler smirked as he caught the boy staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"N-Nothing" _How stupid_, chided the boy, his voice had broken. Ciel blushed as he realized he'd been caught staring at his butler's faultless face.

"What's today schedule again?" He quickly asked to distract his butler, and even to slightly distract himself. The mention of the butler's flawless mouth and lips had started to bring up some old fantasies.

Sebastian laughed and began to rattle off the day's schedule "When we arrive at the manor I will bathe you, then at one o'clock Madam Reed is visiting the manor and at three..." At that point Ciel stopped listening to what was being said, choosing to focus on Sebastian's lips as they sensually moved and parted. The two-halves of that one perfect mouth moving in synchronization, forming words and syllables that he could see but was unable to hear.

**.:~:.**

Sebastian knew his young master was, and had been, staring at his lips, However he couldn't bring himself to call out the boy for his rude, but adorable behavior. He decided to tease the young boy; slowly running his tongue against his upper lip. He inwardly smiled when he saw the young master's tongue following the trail his own had set.

Ciel looked like he wanted to devour the other man's mouth, just like the butler would eventually do to his soul. As Sebastian parted his lips slightly, Young Master's eyes widened and the older man let out a small chuckle.

**.:~:.**

Ciel gaped with his one eye as Sebastian used his tongue, running it leisurely against his upper lip. _How cruel of him to tease me so,_ thought the boy. How Ciel wished that it were _his_ tongue that was pressed against the butler's mouth, leaving behind trails of his affection. Sebastian's lips parted and then he let out a small laugh.

The noise quickly snapped Ciel out of his trance. _How embarrassing, my own butler, whom I should feel is nothing other than my pawn, caught me staring at his lips._

Ciel frowned to hide his embarrassment as well as the slight rosy tinge that covered his cheeks. He hurriedly turned back to look out the window to hopefully occupy his thoughts about something other than his butler doing things to him that no noble should speak of. The young master scowled as he realized the older man had caught him looking again.

**.:~:.**

Not that Sebastian really minded all that much…

The butler smirked as he realized this would be the perfect time to continue to tease him, and to pick up where that longing gaze left off. He stealthily moved so that he sat next to Ciel, lips only centimeters from the young boy's ear. Sebastian could practically taste his scent, his mouth close enough that his breath blew in his ear.

"Are you worried, Ciel?" his voice dropping to a husky baritone.

* * *

A/N: Ello! This is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the cliff-hanger- well not really:D I realized there weren't that many good SebaCiel yaoi stories out there, so I hope this meets everyone's expectations. I'm also extremely sorry for the continuous updates. I swear this will be my last until I upload the second chapter. xD

I would like to thank my friends S&U (code names. Heheh.) and my beta Katlynn888.

~Larz

**_R&R PLEASE! Let me know what my readers think~ xD_**


End file.
